


How I like my Coffee

by Saeiouth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Barista AU, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeiouth/pseuds/Saeiouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco is a barista at the local coffee shop, and finally decides to ask out the cute girl that keeps visiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I like my Coffee

Coco hummed quietly as she sorted the cash in the register. It was nearly four-o-clock, and everything was in place for what she was planning.

Every day at roughly four in the afternoon, a faunus girl with rabbit ears came in an ordered a small espresso with a shot of vanilla and a slice of coffee cake. Coco had memorized this information for two reasons: she always remembered recurring orders, and she found this girl indescribably cute.

She ordered under the name Scarlet, and always spoke softly and avoided eye contact as much as possible, but Coco still shot her bedroom eyes whenever she looked up. And today she was finally going to speak to her.

Coco felt a grin creep onto her face as she saw the bunny-eared girl approach the café. One that faded as a massive man grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Dammit!" she thought as she lobbed the coffee sleeve (with her phone number on it) at the nearest trash bin. She took her heart-covered cup and stomped it under her heel, and stuffed the note she had written into the tip jar.

The couple reached the front of the line just as Coco pulled her hand out of the jar. "Scarlet" ordered her usual, and the large boy ordered a large iced macchiato under the name "Yatsuhashi".

"That'll be ten twenty-three" said Coco as she wrote down the order. Then she handed it to the back for the food to be made. The two customers took their receipt and sat at a table near the window.

Soon they got their drinks, and Coco's served the other customers; but something strange happened. "Scarlet" didn't leave when she usually did. "She's probably just on a date." Coco thought to herself.

At one point, Coco noticed the large boy point toward the counter and "Scarlet" violently shake her head. Yatsuhashi (which Coco assumed was his real name) got back in the line and waited for his turn at the register.

Before Coco even got a word in, he put a folded piece of paper on the counter and slid it toward her.  
"I need to leave now," he said in a deep and serious tone, "but my friend over there thinks you're cute, and wanted to meet you."  
Coco glanced over and saw the girl bolt for the door with a beet-red face. Her giant friend quickly followed her down the street. She checked the card and saw that it had a name (Velvet) and a number scribbled on it.

"Yes!" She yelled as she turned to high-five the nearest customer, who only gave her a strange look.  
As soon as she got to her apartment, Coco pulled out her phone and dialed the new number. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end.  
"Hello?" asked a sheepish voice on the phone.

"Hi there!" Coco said eagerly, "It's me, the barista from today! Your friend gave me your number."

Coco heard a loud thump and a deep-voiced "ouch!" through the phone.

"So anyways, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date sometime?" she asked with crossed fingers.

"Y-y-yeah!" Velvet stammered, "are y-y-you free this W-Wednesday?"

"Sure!" Coco said as she threw her fist up in victory, "when and where?"


End file.
